coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 32 (3rd April 1961)
Plot Linda and Ivan arrive to take Elsie and Dennis out for the Easter Bank Holiday, only Elsie can't be bothered and Dennis is late out of bed. Linda and Ivan decide to put their name down for No.9. Dennis has plans to go stock car racing for the day. He breaks the news to his shocked family that the Orinoco Club is to give him a solo singing spot. David is playing football while Frank, Ida, Esther, Florrie and Albert are going on a charabanc trip to Lake Windermere. Ken has his own plans for the day but is quiet about what they are. Lucille isn't getting on with Alice and is pleased when she refuses to go to Belle Vue with her and Harry. Jack rues the fact that he'll have few customers and he can't have a day off himself. He's further annoyed when Annie and Concepta go to a fashion show in Heaton Park and Billy also leaves him on his own. Harry and Lucille return to complaints from Alice about the whippets and she makes it clear that she wants rid of them. In a Lake District cafe, Martha gossips about Swindley and Miss Nugent spending their time together on the trip and upsets the waitress when she complains about the slow service. The Barlows, Esther and Florrie also spot the togetherness of Swindley and Miss Nugent. Len returns from having to visit Nellie's parents. Harry asks Len to take over as captain of the Rovers' darts team and breaks the news that he's thinking of getting rid of his whippets. Jack and Concepta realise he's having a hard time with Alice. Swindley and Miss Nugent go for a walk together as there's something he wants to talk to her about. She thinks he's going to propose but instead he tells that that the committee has decided to sack Ena and she has to break the news to her. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Alice Burgess - Avis Bunnage *Waitress - Alison Bayley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Lakeside Cafe, Lake Windermere *Lake District hillside Notes *The scenes in the Lake District were all recorded in studio with no location footage or photocaptions used. *This episode carries no director credit, either on-screen or in TV Times. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,333,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Episode 032